Content Management Systems (CMSs), also referred to as Digital Asset Management (DAM) Systems, deliver assets to users on behalf of websites and/or applications. For example, a CMS may provide images of products for display at a website or app.
A CMS may store digital content such as text, audio, and video files for one or more clients, and this content may relate to one or more brands. Each brand is placed under the control of a brand management team tasked with ensuring that their brand retains a desired reputation in the eye of the public. Even for small clients, a single brand may be associated with thousands, or hundreds of thousands, of assets. Not all assets are suitable in theme, format, size, or content for all websites or apps at which the assets could be presented. Thus, the process of selecting an asset for each website/app is time-consuming, and requires constant coordination with website operators. This coordination must be repeated each time an asset for the brand is altered. The rate at which these labor-intensive coordination operations occur is increasing, because the public increasingly demands fresh content that is relevant to current fads, trends, demographics, and events.
It can also be difficult for a brand management team to determine the efficacy of a particular asset provided via a CMS. For example, if an asset is regularly accessed, this can mean that the asset itself is popular, or it can mean that an underlying product or website associated with the asset is popular. The difficulty of discerning these details has increased over time, because the public desires greater privacy, and may prefer not to be tracked via cookies or other methods.
Hence, those who manage content continue to seek out enhanced systems and methods for addressing these issues.